Scarlet Black
by sapphoselene
Summary: I will be starting the story after the accident in Wrecked, and spinning it into a world of my own imagining.
1. Chapter 1

• Title - Scarlet Black

• Author name – sapphoselene

• Email Address -

• Rating - R to NC-17 (rating is for violence, language, and sexual content)

• Disclaimer - All BtVS characters belong to their developers (like Joss Whedon and Fox, etc.), I just want to play with them for a little bit. I promise to give them back right away.

• Feedback- Most welcome... please, anything that would help me to improve my writing skills is needed and accepted with open arms.

• Summary- I will be starting the story after the accident in Wrecked, and spinning it into a world of my own imagining.

• Notes- This will be an AU story. There may be some spoilers from the show, but I don't know yet. I don't have a beta for this story so any advice or help would receive my gratitude. Thank you for letting me try to entertain you, my fellow kittens.

(Chapter 1)

It was just past 7:00am when Buffy finally arrived home after spending the night in the E.R. getting Dawn x-rayed and put in a cast. She called the school to let them know why Dawn wouldn't be there. When she went to get a bottle of water so Dawn could take the prescriptions that the doctor had given them, Buffy found an envelope with her name printed on it. Recognizing Willow's handwriting she decided to ignore it for now. Once Dawn was settled in Buffy went to Willow's room to vent some of her anger over the redhead's behavior. She opened the door to find the room not just empty, but stripped of all Willow's belongings. Buffy felt herself grow more angry. She stormed back down to the kitchen, and snatched up the envelope Willow had left for her.

"Buffy,

There are no words to express how sorry I am for putting Dawn in danger, and getting her hurt. I know I am the last person on earth that you, or Dawn will want to see for a long time (if ever). I understand if you can never forgive me for what I have done. I don't deserve to be forgiven, and I shouldn't be forgiven. I deposited money into your account to hopefully cover the cost of Dawn's medical bills. If it isn't enough let me know, and I will make sure to get you more. I will never forget how monumentally I screwed up. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up in any way I am able for the pain and grief that my actions have cost all of the people who befriended me. If you ever need anything researched, or any computer work done please let me know what you need. From this day on I will not touch magick, or anything associated with magick. I know that it is too late for it to do any good, but I thought you should know that I have finally learned my lesson. If Amy comes to look for me please tell her I left, and I want nothing to do with her, Rack, or magick anymore. I realize it is my responsibility to do this, but I just don't want her or Rack to be bothering you. I have enclosed your house key in the envelope. If you need anything from me I have gone back to my parent's house until I can figure something else out.

I know that I have no right to ask anything of you, but if you would, try to get Tara to move back in with you and Dawn. She needs family around her especially after how badly I hurt her. I would be forever grateful if you would let her know that I finally understand why what I did to her was wrong, and I know why she can never trust or love me again. She was right to leave me, and I don't blame her one bit. What I did to her is unforgivable, and the most despicable thing a person can do to another. Please, please be there for her. She needs people she can trust, and who can love her the way she deserves to be loved. I am hoping that she will be able to heal from the damage that I caused her.

I have included a new e-mail address, and shut down all my other accounts. Give it to anyone in the group you wish to. I did this so I could sever all ties to the people who could tempt me to return to magick. I will never be able to make up for all the things I screwed up. If you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore I will understand that. I don't want you to worry about me trying to take the easy way out. Even if I live to be 100 I will not be able to make amends for what I have done to the people that called me their friend. I will try every day to be better, and help in any way I am allowed. If you ever need help with computer research, or anything like that, please let me know. I will never be able to pay the debt I owe any of you. If you are ever willing to let me try I would be grateful for the chance.

Willow."

Buffy sat heavily in one of the chairs as her anger drained away. She was left with feeling sad, and empty without one of her best friends to talk to for now. It would take time to deal with all the hurting. The door opened, and Xander walked in.

"Hey Buff, how is Dawn doing?"

"She has a small fracture from the accident. I just gave her the meds we got for her, and she is resting now."

He looked towards the stairs. "Have you talked to Willow yet?"

Wordlessly she handed him the letter she had just finished reading. After he read it over his shoulders slumped a little, and he ran a hand across his face. "Damn. How did things get so screwed up?"

"I don't know Xan. Could you stay here for a while and look out for Dawn? I want to go and talk to Tara. I think Will had a good idea about getting her to move back in. I think Dawn and I need her as much as she needs us."

"Sure Buff. I hope you can get her to come back."

"Me too, Xan. Me too."

Buffy made it across town to the dorm Tara had moved to in record time. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A few moments later Tara opened the door wrapped in her robe, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" Tara stepped back so Buffy could enter her room.

Buffy walked in and sat down at Tara's desk. "Willow went on a magick high last night, and Dawn got hurt. Dawn and I were at the E.R. all night. After I got Dawn home and put to bed I went to have it out with Willow, but she was gone. She took all her things with her, and left this letter for me." Buffy handed the note to Tara.

Shocked at what she heard Tara slowly sat on the edge of her bed as she read the note. "Oh Goddess, Willow." She raised her eyes to see the slayer trembling slightly. It looked like the smaller blond was barely keeping it together. "What do you want from me Buffy?"

Buffy glanced up at Tara with tears in her eyes. "For now would you please come back home to be with me and Dawn? I could really use the help with her being hurt. I know that she would absolutely love to have you back home where you belong. We have both missed you so much. Please Tara, please say you will come back."

Taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly Tara nods her head. "Alright Buffy, I'll move back with you and Dawn." Tara finds herself suddenly engulfed in a huge bear hug from a grateful slayer.

"Thank you Tara. Thank you so much. I'll call Xander, and get him to help we should have you moved back by the end of the day. That is if it's alright with you?"

Laughing at the slayer's enthusiasm. "That would be great Buffy."

Across town Willow sat in her childhood bedroom. She knew that to avoid Amy she needed to find somewhere to live that Amy didn't know about. After looking on the internet for available apartments to rent she finally found one. It was a studio in one of the most rundown areas of Sunnydale. Positive that no one she knew would ever look for her there she packed her computer supplies, and all the weapons, holy water, and crosses she had. She called a cab, and within 2 hours she had signed the lease. She then went to a nearby thrift store to purchase a few household supplies, and some dark sweats and hoodies to wear. She got a deal on a donated mattress and bedspring set. Arranging for them to be delivered she stopped by a grocery store, and bought some canned goods, crackers, and easy to fix foods.

For the next several weeks Willow suffered from painful withdrawals. She barely ate or slept. Her body shook badly. She had hot and cold flashes. For a few days she had slept on the bathroom floor, because she couldn't stop throwing up. She spiraled down into a strong depression. Her promise to Buffy was the only thing that kept her from ending her life. Eventually she began to recover. She was a ghost of the vibrant person she had been before. Her hair hung limp and dull. She had dark circles under her eyes. She moved much slower, and seemed to have no spirit left in her.

She had dropped out of UC Sunnydale. Willow avoided any place that she used to hang out at. Once she was over the withdrawals she was able to get a job working in the back at a computer repair shop.

One night as she was walking home she was caught by three young boys. They were looking for money. The boys were enraged when they found she didn't have any, and they took their anger out on her. A couple hours after they left her Willow dragged herself into her apartment. She grabbed some cloths on her way to the bathroom. Pulling out the first aid kit from under the sink she began to clean up the cuts, and abrasions she had been given. The worst one was a jagged cut running across her forehead over her left eye. She would end up with a permanent scar from it.

One night she came home and found an E-Mail from Buffy. It seemed that Buffy needed help to find the Trio of nerds that have been eluding her. Willow sent back a reply that she would meet the gang at the Magic Box the next evening.

The next night Willow found herself shaking as she walked to the Magic Box. It would be the first time since Dawn got hurt that she saw any of the gang. Stopping on the sidewalk in front of the shop she took several deep breaths. When she realized she was as calm as she could become Willow put her hand on the doorknob, and went inside.

Anya was standing next to the register while everyone else was around the table. Willow hesitantly walked over to the counter. Barely glancing up Willow quietly asked Anya where she could hook up her laptop. The gang was shocked at Willow's appearance and demeanor. They shot worried looks to each other.

Anya told Willow to set up on one side of the large round table. Within moments Willow was up and running. She asked for any information that they already had on the Trio, read it over, and got to work. Willow's focus was unbreakable. She tapped into the power grid to see if there were any residences that were drawing excess power. She wrote down the addresses for the gang to check. She was ready to start checking to see if there were any odd purchases of high tech equipment when the chime above the door rang, and Amy strolled in.

"Willow, you are one hard girl to track down. It's been a while since we hung out, and I was hoping we could go get a mocha or something."

Shocked at hearing Amy's voice Willow froze. She slowly looked up. She knew that it had been a risk to come here, and hoped she was ready to deal with this confrontation. Willow put both hands on the table, and pushed herself to her feet. She walked over and stood ramrod straight a few feet from Amy. "Amy, I will tell you this one time only. I want nothing to do with you, Rack, or magick ever again. I will not go anywhere with you. I will not hang out with you. I will not do magick with you. You should leave now. Don't bother speaking to me… just go." Having said what she wanted Willow turned around ready to ignore Amy until the girl got the message.

The rest of the Scoobies were shocked, and pleased with how Willow was handling the situation. Willow kept her eyes down as her face flushed red with shame. In her mind she saw again all the mistakes she made, and the pain she had caused. She didn't see the proud and happy looks that her friends were giving her. The chime above the door sounded again. A flash of magick filled the shop. Everyone except Amy found themselves frozen in place, and unable to speak.

"Well Strawberry, it's been a while. I was beginning to think you didn't like me. You realize how hurt I would be if I thought you were avoiding me on purpose." Rack strolled up behind Willow. Her eyes were wide with fear. "You don't want me to have hurt feelings now do you Strawberry?" He gestured at her, releasing her ability to speak.

"Rack." She gasped. Closing her eyes Willow took a deep breath, and spoke in as strong a voice as she could. "Like I just got done telling Amy, I want nothing to do with magick. I haven't done any, or been near anything to do with magick for over two months. I will not have anything to do with magick ever again. I have destroyed too much. I've hurt too many people. I won't do that ever again. Leave me alone Rack. Just go away."

Rack got an evil sneer on his face. His voice rasped out harsh and cold. "Do you really think it will be that easy? You will come back to me, and you will give me anything I want." He picked her magick bound body, spun her to face him, and slammed her backwards onto the top of the table. "No one leaves me. Ever." He grabbed the neck of her hoodie, and ripped it apart. He leered at her bra covered chest with an evil grin.

"Rack, don't do this! Let me go! Leave me alone!" Willow screamed at him frantically. Her face a mask of terror, and tears poured from her eyes as she lay helpless.

"You don't tell me what to do little girl." Rack roared as he began hitting her across the face, and punched her in the stomach. "I'll teach you your place. I'll have you on your knees begging me for the magick before I'm finished with you." His eyes became black as he grabbed her chest with both hands forcing his black magick into her.

"NOOO! Oh Goddess, no! Please, I don't want it! NOOO! Stop, please! NOOOOOOO!" Willow pleaded with him to no avail. He kept pouring more and more into her. Her eyes turned black with the magick that he pounded into her body. She began to scream in pain. It seemed like every nerve ending in her body was on fire.

"Now Strawberry, you know it won't hurt if you stop fighting it. Just accept it and it will feel good. You know I'm surprised at you Strawberry. You keep saying that you don't want what I give you, but you know that you have enough power to force me to stop. Since you won't use it that makes me believe that you do want it after all. I wonder what you little friends will think of you now. Knowing you could stop me, but you won't?" He laughs at her as he finally stops his assault.

Gasping for air. Willow rasps. "You won't trick me, or force me into using magick. I will not cast."

Rack started to run his hands over her body feeling the hum of the magick now coursing through the battered redhead. "You have two choices at this point Strawberry. You can cast to bleed off the excess magick, or …" He leaned over covering her chest with his, and growled loudly. "With the dose I just gave you, if you refuse to cast you will be dead in a couple of weeks. Your choice Strawberry." He laughed at the tortured look on her face. Roughly shoving away from Willow he motioned for Amy to join him, and they left. A few minutes after they were gone the binding released everyone.

Before anyone can react Willow pulled the sides of her torn shirt together, and fled from the store. Tara was the first to recover from the shock of what they just witnessed. "Buffy, she doesn't have anything to protect herself with. Please follow her to make sure she is safe." With a quick nod Buffy ran out after the redhead.


	2. Chapter 2

• Title - Scarlet Black

• Author name – sapphoselene

• Email Address -

• Rating - R to NC-17 (rating is for violence, language, and sexual content)

• Disclaimer - All BtVS characters belong to their developers (like Joss Whedon and Fox, etc.), I just want to play with them for a little bit. I promise to give them back right away.

• Feedback- Most welcome... please, anything that would help me to improve my writing skills is needed and accepted with open arms.

• Summary- I will be starting the story after the accident in Wrecked, and spinning it into a world of my own imagining.

• Notes(1)- This will be an AU story. There may be some spoilers from the show, but I don't know yet. I don't have a beta for this story so any advice or help would receive my gratitude. Thank you for letting me try to entertain you, my fellow kittens.

• Notes(2)- {Thoughts will be inside these brackets so they are easier for me to work with. I am new to writing so I am trying different things to find what will be easiest for me to use, and readers to follow. Please let me know if it makes the flow easier or harder to follow. I have seen many different ways of dealing with writing character's thoughts out. I hope that this will work for everyone.}

• Notes(3)- I am using google translate to put English into Latin. Please forgive any mistakes (I don't know Latin so I am hoping that the translations are close to what I want to say.) **Grinning** [unlock = Recludo, open = Aperta]

(Chapter 2)

It took just a moment for Buffy to hear the pounding of Willow's running feet. She took off sprinting after her friend. It was a few minutes before she caught sight of the redhead. She rounded a corner in time to see a group of four vampires begin to chase Willow. Buffy yelled to get their attention, and after they turned to take her on she proceeded to pummel them. They fought viciously for about 10 minutes before she was able to dust the last one. Buffy started to run the direction Willow had gone, but realized fairly quick that she had no hope of finding the girl now. She looked around at the neighborhood, and her heart sank in her chest. {What the hell would Willow be doing in this neighborhood. This has got to be the worst area in Sunnydale. I better get back to the gang, and see if there is any other way to track her down.} Turning around Buffy quickly ran back to the shop.

A couple of blocks from where Buffy turned back Willow fell onto her bed facing the wall. She fought against the intense urge to cast a spell just to ease some of the pain. She began to shake from the effort. Her jaw clenched tight as she repeated over and over in her mind {I will not give in. I will not cast.} She broke out in a sweat, and tears fell continuously from her tightly shut eyes. She knew that after what they had just seen and heard the gang would never want to have anything to do with her again. How could they? She was so weak. She couldn't stop Rack from forcing his dark magick into her. Now she would spend the next few weeks in torment until the magick killed her. Willow let her agony and despair flow out of her in waves.

Minutes later Buffy burst back into the shop. "A group of vamps started after her. I dusted them, but couldn't find her afterwards."

Tara felt a new strength rise in her. She went to Willow's computer, and the bag she had left behind. After a quick search she found that the couple pieces of mail had a Post Office Box address. Moving to the computer she tried to find a file that would have the redheads address, but wasn't able to. "Damn it! Willow … where are you?"

Xander went over to Tara, and wrapped her in a hug. "We'll find her Tara. I wish that we had a little genie that could … wait … uhm, Tara? Could that little Tinkerbelle thingy find Willow. I mean like the one you used when the demon biker gang was chasing us?"

"Xander you're brilliant." Tara kissed his cheek. She moved to sit on the floor. Within moments a little blue light appeared bouncing in the air in front of Tara. "Xander and Anya pack up Willow's things, and take them and Dawn to Buffy's. I'll go with Buffy, and when we find Willow we are bringing her home. For good!" She stood and looked around daring any of them to contradict her. A faint silver light shone from the Wiccan, and her eyes turned almost pure white. She had a look about her that would make Willow's resolve face pale in comparison. Everyone looked at her with shock for a moment, but moved quickly to do what she said.

Tara and Buffy followed the dancing light back toward the area Buffy had lost Willow. Several minutes later the girls came to a halt in front of an apartment. Tara raised her hand to knock, but Buffy stopped her. Tilting her head slightly Buffy was able to hear a familiar noise coming from behind the door. "Tara, can you open the door without a key?"

Without stopping to question Tara raised her hand. "Recludo… Aperta." The door unlocked, and opened itself silently. The two blonds moved cautiously into the room. What they saw shocked and saddened them. The floors, cabinets, counters, and walls that would have been within reach of the redhead were scrubbed clean. The scent of bleach and cleaners was overwhelming. The upper part of the walls and ceiling were a dingy yellow with grayish streaks that showed the previous neglect. There were two boxes along one wall. One had clothes, and the other had a couple cans of fruit, a box crackers, and some bottled waters. Next to them was an upside down milk crate that had some computer equipment on it.

Their eyes fell to the mattress and bedspring in the corner. A shaking Willow was faced away from them on her makeshift bed. They could hear soft moaning sobs filling the room. Tara looked at Buffy and whispered. "Pack her things, she won't be coming back here no matter what." Buffy moved to do as Tara asked. Tara slowly approached the bed, and sat down on it.

Willow felt the slight shift on the mattress behind her, and curled into a fetal position covering her head with her arms. Tara's heart broke to see her soul mate in the defeated posture of a broken person just waiting for more abuse. Slowly she reached out and began to run her hand in small circles over the redhead's back. "Oh Willow. I'm here now. I won't let you get hurt anymore."

Tara's touch, so gentle and kind, shocked Willow into responding. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, and backed slightly away from the wonderful touch she knew she no longer deserved. Keeping her head down she spoke in a grief roughened voice. "How did you find me?"

"Well, since you left your computer we couldn't E-Mail you. I used the Tinkerbelle spell."

"Oh. … I uhm … I left the information I found on the paper by my computer. If you will give me a few hours I will come back, and try to find more for you guys. I … uh… I just need a little bit to kinda regain some focus. That is if you don't mind waiting. … If you don't want to wait I can come now. It's up to you."

"You will be coming with us right now. Buffy is gathering your things then we will be on our way." Noticing that the redhead still wore her torn-up top Tara called out. "Buffy, can you throw me a shirt for Willow?"

"Sure. Here you go."

"Put this on Willow."

Mechanically Willow changed her shirt. She paused for a moment as she was pulling the new shirt on. "Why is Buffy packing my stuff?"

"You are coming back home with us. To stay." Tara stated in a firm tone. Willow's solid black eyes shot up in shock. She saw strength and purpose shining from the blonde Wiccan. Willow dropped her eyes again. She knew that she didn't have it in her to say no to Tara anymore. She sat with her arms around her drawn up knees, and waited for them to tell her when to leave.

Tara used her cell phone to call Xander. He left Dawn with Anya, and drove to pick up the girls. The ride back to Buffy's was silent and tense. Xander and Buffy carried Willow's things in while Tara walked around to open the redhead's door. She leaned in to unbuckle the motionless girl, gently wrapped her hand around the girl's wrist, and led her into the house.

"Xander, would you put Willow's things in our room?"

"Sure Tara. It'll just take me a minute." He set the box of clothes on the crate that carried the computer equipment, and carried both up the stairs at once.

"Buffy, I need to talk to Mr. Giles. Would you mind calling him for me?"

"Yeah, I could do that."

Willow felt Dawn and Anya watching her. She wanted to escape their scrutiny. "Tara? Would it be alright if I went to get something to drink?"

Tara faced Willow. "I want your word that you won't leave this house."

Shame filled the young redhead at how little she could be trusted. "I promise Tara. I won't leave."

"Good. Go ahead to the kitchen, and get what you like." Tara released the redhead's wrist.

"Thank you." Willow turned, and slowly moved into the other room. Away from the eyes that followed her every move. She opened the refrigerator and got a bottle of water. She took a sip as she heard Buffy talking.

"Giles? … Sorry for interrupting your breakfast, but this is important. It's about Willow. … Wait a minute Giles. You don't know what has been happening here. … Giles, if you would stop and listen for a second. …"

Not able to listen anymore to how badly she had screwed up Willow opened the door to the basement. She walked down the stairs, and moved to the far side. She sat on the floor, and leaned against the washer. Soon she heard Tara's raised voice, but couldn't make out the words.

Back upstairs Tara had grabbed the receiver out of a stunned slayer's hand. "Mr. Giles. … I don't have time for this. STOP TALKING AND LISTEN! … Good, now I remember you speaking highly of a coven in England. You have 12 hours to either get them to call me here, or get me the information to contact them. … ENOUGH! I don't care if you think Willow needs to learn a lesson or not! I will NOT allow her to DIE to sooth your ego or pride! If I am not speaking to the coven within the next 12 hours you will have a seriously PISSED OFF witch on your hands. I DON'T CARE what you have to do! MAKE! THIS! HAPPEN!" Tara slammed the phone down so hard it echoed.

Dawn walked up to Tara, and silently pulled her into a fierce hug. Tears were streaking down the teen's face. "Thank you. … I don't want to lose her either." Buffy, Xander, and Anya joined them in the hug.

The group drew strength from each other. They knew that they had probably their most important fight ahead of them. Each of them knew that they couldn't lose this battle, or they would have lost something precious and irreplaceable.

Anya was the first to extricate from the hug. She went into the kitchen to check how Willow was doing. When she found the room empty she turned back panicked. "She's not in here."

The rest rushed into the kitchen. Tara looked at the back door, and saw that it was still locked. Dawn saw the basement door ajar, and moved to go downstairs. She was shaken to see Willow sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking back and forth, with tears falling from her eyes. Dawn felt a hand on her shoulder. Tara stepped past the teen, and went to Willow. Buffy shooed the rest of them upstairs to give Tara and Willow some time alone.

As Tara slowly went closer to the distraught woman she whispered soft words to soothe her the same way she would for a skittish horse. She could sense pain and despair radiating from the redhead. Gently Tara eased the girl to her feet, picked up her water, and helped her up to the bathroom on the second floor.

"Willow? … Look at me." Tara placed a hand under her chin, and raised her head. "I want you to wait here for me.

"Ok, Tara." Willow's body began to shake as she watched Tara leave the room. She felt her stomach start to churn, and just made it to the toilet before she threw up. The magick Rack had forced into her was tearing her up inside trying to find a way out. "Oh Goddess, how can I go through this again? Please, help me. Don't let me hurt them anymore. Please, I couldn't handle it. Please."

Tara entered the room in time to hear Willow's strangled plea. Her heart clenched in her chest at the desperation that was so evident. She set down the supplies and clothes she brought with her, and went to the redhead. Tara knelt behind Willow, and began to rub her hand in soothing circles on the younger woman's back.

Willow looked up with fear and pain written in her face. "Please Tara, please … I know that I have no right to ask, but I beg you … please help me. I don't think I can survive this again. I promise that I will do whatever you say. I won't fight you about anything. Oh Goddess. Please help me. Please… I don't want to hurt anyone again." Willow's words degenerated into tear laced sobs.

"I will help you Willow. We'll get you through this. I'm right here. I'm with you. You are not alone anymore." Tara pulled the distraught girl into a comforting embrace. They sat like that for several minutes. Eventually Tara pulled back a little. "Willow, I want to do a cleansing with you. I brought everything I need already." Tara helped the trembling girl up, and quickly undressed them both. She put Willow in the shower, grabbed her bag of supplies, and stepped into the shower as well. She reached past Willow to turn the water on.

Willow was barely conscious of what was happening. She responded automatically to everything Tara said. Most of her mind was locked away. She began to relive all the things she had done to her friends, and her true love. She remembered every time she misused the magicks.

Tara began using the soap that she had made, and infused with light magicks to gently cleanse Willow from head to toe. While she did this she was disturbed to see how much weight the young redhead had lost. It looked as if a soft breeze would blow her away. Tears ran down Tara's face mingling with the shower water. Once finished Tara turned off the water, helped Willow out, dried them both off, and dressed them both. She led Willow back into their bedroom, and put the girl to bed. She waited until the redhead fell asleep before going back down to the others.

Buffy was the first to speak. "How is she?"

"I don't know. I did a cleansing with her. I'm not sure if it will help, but I plan to do a cleansing twice a day. A lot will depend on what I can find out from the coven. I know that she will get worse. The pain and depression that she is in concerns me. For now she seems to be wanting help."

"That's good right? I mean that she is wanting help? It means we can help her, right?" Dawn spoke as she walked up to the Wiccan.

"It's good Dawnie. I will make sure that everything possible is done to help her." Tara wraps the young brunette in a hug offering comfort and support. They went to sit next to each other on the couch. The group of friends sat quietly offering support to each other without speaking for a long time.

"NOOOOOOOO! TARAAA! NOOOOOO!" The bloodcurdling screams came from upstairs. Everyone tore out of the room racing up the stairs. Tara burst into her room a step ahead of the slayer to see Willow locked into a nightmare. She flew to her side. Speaking is soft tones the Wiccan tried to gently wake the girl. Buffy moved to the other side of the bed to help in case Willow needed to be restrained at all.

Finally Tara's words and gentle touches began to ease the girl out of her terror. Her eyes snapped open to find compassionate blue eyes watching her. In a panic Willow began to run her hands over Tara looking for injuries. When she found none she wrapped herself around the blond shaking with relief. "It wasn't real. It was just a dream. Oh thank the Goddess. You're ok." After a few minutes Willow was able to regain control of herself and pulled back. "I'm sorry."

At that moment the phone began to ring. Buffy left the room to answer it.


	3. Chapter 3

• Title - Scarlet Black

• Author name – sapphoselene

• Email Address -

• Rating - R to NC-17 (rating is for violence, language, and sexual content)

• Disclaimer - All BtVS characters belong to their developers (like Joss Whedon and Fox, etc.), I just want to play with them for a little bit. I promise to give them back right away.

• Feedback- Most welcome... please, anything that would help me to improve my writing skills is needed and accepted with open arms.

• Summary- I will be starting the story after the accident in Wrecked, and spinning it into a world of my own imagining.

• Notes(1)- This will be an AU story. There may be some spoilers from the show, but I don't know yet. I don't have a beta for this story so any advice or help would receive my gratitude. Thank you for letting me try to entertain you, my fellow kittens.

• Notes(2)- {Thoughts will be inside these brackets so they are easier for me to work with. I am new to writing so I am trying different things to find what will be easiest for me to use, and readers to follow. Please let me know if it makes the flow easier or harder to follow. I have seen many different ways of dealing with writing character's thoughts out. I hope that this will work for everyone.}

• Notes(3)- I am using google translate to put English into Latin. Please forgive any mistakes (I don't know Latin so I am hoping that the translations are close to what I want to say.) **Grinning**

(Chapter 3)

Dawn took her sister's place next to Willow. She looked intently at the older woman. Willow began to tremble under the gaze of the brunette. She dropped her head feeling shame over all she had done. Dawn saw self-hatred, shame, and pain fight for dominance on the redhead's face. Unable to stop herself she wrapped her arms around the redhead, and held her tightly. After holding her for a few minutes Dawn began to speak. "You're home Willow. I've missed you so much. Please don't leave again. We'll keep you safe. Please stay. I can't lose anyone else. It hurts too much. I love you Willow. We need you here with us." Dawn's voice cracked with emotion as she poured her heart out to the stunned witch.

Buffy walked back into the room in time to hear what Dawn said. She watched carefully to see how Willow was taking what she was being told. Buffy, Tara, and Dawn had spoken many times over the last couple of months. They had come to terms with everything that had happened. They spoke of things that each of them could have done that might have kept Willow from hitting bottom so hard. They discussed ways they might help her to come back to the woman they missed. Buffy's heart swelled with pride at how much her sister had matured.

Hope flared in Willow for a moment before she ruthlessly buried it again. Her voice weak and tired Willow began to speak. "Dawn, I don't know why you are being so nice to me. I almost got you killed. I've hurt all of you so much. I didn't listen when Tara tried to warn me about how bad I was getting. She tried to teach me the right way to work with magick. I wouldn't listen to her. I always thought that I knew better than everyone else just because I thought I was so smart. I was so unbelievably wrong. I've done too many evil things. You shouldn't let me anywhere near you. It would be better if you just let the magick kill me. That way you will be safe from me. It's my punishment for what I let myself become, and all the pain I caused. I don't want to hurt any of you ever again."

Buffy moved to the bed, and sat behind her sister. She reached out, and placed her hand on Willow's leg. Looking intently at the girl Buffy spoke in a strong, soft voice. "Willow Rosenberg, you will never say anything like that again. I will not let anyone talk about one of my best friends like that, not even you. You listen to me Willow. You are family. We never turn our backs on family. The only reason we didn't track you down earlier is because you seemed to need space. I e-mailed you yesterday not just because we needed your hacker skills, but because we needed to see you. We wanted the chance to try to convince you to come back home, and let us be a whole family again. We are not complete without you. Do you understand what I'm saying? We all love you Willow, and if you think about trying to run away again … I will hunt you down, drag you back, kick your ass, and chain you in the house until you promise not to leave your family again. Don't make me go all cave slayer on you, because I can always find some enchanted beer you know." Buffy smiled gently at her friend, and allowed the love she felt for her shine from her face.

Xander moved forward, and sat on the foot end of the bed. He gazed at his oldest friend with his heart showing through his eyes. "Willow, you don't know how much I missed seeing you, hearing your babble, watching your excitement as you bounce your way through life all hyped up on mochas. I need my best friend and sister. You've known me forever Wills. How could you possibly think I could survive the rest of my life without you. You are part of me. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you. You made my life bearable. Remember when we were 13? You saved my life Wills. Dad had gotten so drunk, and beat me so bad I could barely move. When you got to my house to watch movies with me you found me covered in my own blood. Dad was still kicking me, and you grabbed my Louisville Slugger. You hit my dad as hard as you could. He fell to the ground with a broken arm. You stood between us, and screamed at him. You told him if he ever hurt me again it would be the last thing he ever did. You ran to get the phone, and stood over me, protecting me until the cops and ambulance got there. He never hit me again after that." Xander took a deep breath. "Willow, we all make mistakes, and hurt each other. That's what makes us human. You have been my family all my life. Family forgives each other. All we want is to help you come back to us, and find yourself again. Let us in, please? We need you Wills. I mean who else is gonna beg me to do the Snoopy dance every year. … I can't lose you Willow. It would kill part of my heart."

Anya moved to stand by Xander, and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her face was wet with the tears that had fallen when she listened to what Willow had said. "Willow, I know that we didn't always get along. It probably seemed like I didn't like you, but I was just jealous that you were in Xander's heart before I was. I'm not so jealous of you anymore, because I know that Xander saves his orgasms for me, and you are a lesbian now. I want to believe that we've become friends. I don't have many friends. Just you guys and Giles. Please, don't make me lose a friend. It would hurt too much. Like when Joyce and Buffy died. I want to show you how good a friend I can be. If you aren't here then I can't do that. I want to help you because that's what friends do, and I'm your friend. Willow, you may have done bad things, and made mistakes. I can tell you, for a fact, that you were never evil. … I've known evil. … I've been evil. You all helped me to become a good person even though I wasn't your friend at the time, and you had no reason to want to help me. Why would you think that we wouldn't help you when you're already our friend? Our family?" Anya looked down at Xander with tears in her eyes to see him beaming with pride and love at her.

Willow sat in absolute shock. {Can they mean this? Is it possible? Can they really forgive me?} Her body was trembling with the emotions tearing through her. Hope blossomed in her chest. She began to bite her lower lip nervously. Her forehead scrunched up with apprehension. She quickly peeked up through her eyelashes at Tara. No emotion was revealed on the blonde's face so she dropped her eyes again in despair. {There's no way Tara could ever forgive me for what I've done. How can I ever make up for what I did to her?} Willow had hot tears rolling down her face as she continued to berate herself for even daring to think that she could be forgiven for the pain she caused.

Tara noticed when Willow had glanced up at her. She saw the moment the redhead began to mentally punish herself again. She felt the self-loathing the redhead buried herself in. Slowly she reached out with her hand, and cupped the side of the girl's face. Using her thumb she began to wipe at some of the tears. In a gentle voice full of love Tara began to speak her heart. "My sweet Willow. We are all here for you. We want you here. … I want you here."

Willow's stared at Tara in shock. In a tortured whisper she asked what she was terrified to find out. "How could you want me here after I used magick to rape your mind? I am so much worse than your family, and Glory ever were to you. How could you ever forgive me for that? I HATE myself for how much I hurt you! I deserve to feel pain. I should be caged up so I can't hurt anyone else. How can you even stand to look at me?" Desperation clawed at Willow. She wrapped her arms around her stomach trying to hold onto what was left of the girl she was. Her need to make amends in any way she could ripped the words from her soul. "Oh Goddess, … you can't forgive me Tara… you have to punish me… please, punish me… please bind me, or strip the magick from me … I need be hurt for what I did to you. … Please, I beg you … please don't let me hurt you again. … I would rather die than cause you any more pain. …"

Her words were stopped be a soft pair of lips gently caressing hers. She sat frozen in place. Tara's lips were touching her again! Her heart leapt at the feeling of her soul mate's loving contact! She slowly began to relax as Tara deepened the kiss, and allowed the blonde to take charge. She would follow Tara's lead. Willow knew that she could never refuse the woman who still held her heart and soul. Once Tara felt her fully accept the kiss she gently pulled back, and rested their heads together. "Willow, I CAN forgive you because you understand now what you did. You know how wrong it was, and I don't believe that you could ever do anything like that again. You have shown us today just how strong your resolve is not to hurt us, and to do what is right." Tara sat back a little, and raised Willow's gaze with a finger under her chin. "You've punished yourself enough for what you did sweetie. None of us will forget what happened, but we DO forgive you. Willow, … I. Forgive. You. What I saw you do today has gone a long way in building back trust. I'm so proud of you, sweetie. … Even after what Rack did, you still refused to give in to the dark magick. I am so sorry I couldn't protect you, or save you from what he did to you. … I will fight to not allow anyone to hurt you again. Goddess Willow, I still love you so much. I'm still yours. … And. You. Are. Mine. NO ONE is allowed to hurt what's mine! It will take time to heal sweetie, but I want us to be together again. I need you back in my life. You're my soul mate, my girl. Can you meet me half-way? Do you still want to be with me? Do you still love me?"

Willow felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. {Please, oh Goddess. Please don't let this be a dream.} With a shaking hand she reached tentatively up to touch the face of her heart and soul. When the touch was accepted Willow began to sob in relief. "Tara… oh Tara, I love you so much. If you are willing to give me another chance I will do anything I can to never hurt you again. I will listen to you, and promise not to ignore what you say anymore. I don't want to be anywhere else. I would give all I am just to be with you for even one more day. All that I am is yours Tara. I'm damaged and broken, but I give you everything. Please, give me a chance to love you again. Let me love you the way you should be loved. Let me be yours. I want to stand with you, fight with you, love with you. I've seen what life is without you, and what I am without you. Life is dark, dismal despair, and without you I am just a shell. A body walking around going through the motions of someone alive. Without you I am dead inside. Please Tara, please help me to find life again."

Tara pulled the redhead into her arms, and held her tight. She felt Willow press kisses into her skin along her neck and shoulder. She almost burst with the intensity of love she felt. "Oh Willow. I will never let you go. I'll help you heal. You gave me the strength to stand on my own. You gave me the strength to raise my head and face life. Let me do the same for you. We belong together Willow. You brought me out of the shadows that I lived in all my life. Let me bring you out of the darkness you've fallen into. Let us help you find your light again. We're your family, and this family sticks together no matter what." Sensing her soul mate's exhaustion Tara kissed her again softly and said "You need to get some rest now sweetie. We'll be just downstairs. I have a call out to Mr. Giles to get us help for what Rack did to you. We WILL find a way sweetie. I'm not going to lose you now that I have you back. Just close your eyes and rest my love. I'll be here when you wake up. I'm never going to leave you again."

The rest of the gang had already moved out of the room. Tara got her settled again, and covered. She watched as the tired woman's eyes closed, and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "I love you, and I WILL find a way to save you." she turned and made her way out of the room, and back downstairs.

Everyone felt somewhat subdued by what had happened upstairs. They hadn't realized just how far their friend had fallen. It shook them to the core to hear her beg to be punished and hurt.

Xander watched as Tara crossed the room and sat next to the Summers sisters. "Is anyone else wigged about how easy we were all immobilized when that Rack guy was hurting Willow?"

Tara's eyes snapped to Xander. "I hadn't even thought of that. There are some wards and protective charms I can place around the house that would stop any attack magick or mundane. I can also set up wards that would warn of anyone coming near with intent to harm anyone here. Anya, there are some ingredients that I will need. Would you, Xander and Buffy pick them up from the store for me

Tara gave a list of ingredients to Anya, and watched the three of them leave. "Dawnie, would you help me order dinner? That way it will be ready for when they get back."

"Sure. Did you want Chinese or pizza?"

"Chinese sounds wonderful Dawn. Thank you. I'm going to go check on Willow."

Tara turned, and walked back upstairs. When she walked into the bedroom she saw Willow tossing and turning. Tara began to hum a song her mother used to sing to her as a child. She climbed in bed alongside the redhead, and gently enfolded her in her arms. After a few minutes Willow calmed, and finally was resting peacefully. {Goddess, it feels so good to have you in my arms again. I have missed this so much.} Tara was content to stay there holding her girl.

Dawn stood in the doorway watching her two favorite witches. Tara noticed her and waved her in. the brunette come over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Tara? She's going to be alright. Isn't she?"

"I will do everything I can to make sure of that Dawnie."

"Good. If there is anything I can do to help I will you know."

"I know that Dawnie, and I appreciate it very much. I know Willow will too."

Dawn smiled. "By the way, I called Xander on his cell phone, and they will be picking up the food I ordered on their way home. … I'm so happy that you and Willow are both back home where you belong."

"Me too Dawnie, me too." They were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing again. Dawn rushed to answer it. She came back a minute later, and told Tara that it was for her. Dawn offered to sit with Willow for her.

Tara quickly walked downstairs to get the phone. "Hello? … Yes this is Tara Maclay. … Thank you so much for calling Diana. Did Mr. Giles give you any information yet? …" Tara let out a frustrated sigh. "The situation isn't exactly like he explained it. Willow stopped using magick about 2 months ago. The warlock she had gone to that was dealing in black magick was able to find her for the first time earlier tonight. Before he came into the shop he hit everyone with a binding spell. None of us could move or speak. He released Willow's ability to speak, and she told him to go away. She didn't want anything to do with him or magick anymore. He got angry, and forced a huge dose of black magick into her. He told her before he left that she could either cast to get rid of the excess or …or she would be dead in a couple of weeks. She is refusing to cast because she is terrified of hurting someone again. I need to know how to help her. If there is anything you know or can do. … Please, please help me save her." Tara's voice was choked with emotion as she relived the night. She listened closely to Diana's response with growing hope. "Thank you. Thank you so much. … No I don't think it would be safe to move her. She is already showing signs of withdrawals, and she needs her family around her right now. She is very deep into depression and guilt. … Do you need the address of where we are? … Yes, we are at Buffy's house. I will be putting protective charms and wards around the house to protect us while we help Willow. … Of course, bring anyone and anything you think will help. Please hurry. I can't lose her. She's everything to me. … Thank you again. See you soon. Goodbye."

After hanging the phone back up Tara walked into the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of water. Moving to sit at the counter she opened and drained the bottle. Slow, hot tears ran down over her cheeks. {How did things get so messed up. Goddess give me the wisdom and strength to save her. I cant lose her now.} Tara dried her face, and set her shoulders as she got up. She threw away the empty bottle, and headed back upstairs to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

• Title - Scarlet Black

• Author name – sapphoselene

• Email Address -

• Rating - R to NC-17 (rating is for violence, language, and sexual content)

• Disclaimer - All BtVS characters belong to their developers (like Joss Whedon and Fox, etc.), I just want to play with them for a little bit. I promise to give them back right away.

• Feedback- Most welcome... please, anything that would help me to improve my writing skills is needed and accepted with open arms.

• Summary- I will be starting the story after the accident in Wrecked, and spinning it into a world of my own imagining.

• Notes(1)- This will be an AU story. There may be some spoilers from the show, but I don't know yet. I don't have a beta for this story so any advice or help would receive my gratitude. Thank you for letting me try to entertain you, my fellow kittens.

• Notes(2)- {Thoughts will be inside these brackets so they are easier for me to work with. I am new to writing so I am trying different things to find what will be easiest for me to use, and readers to follow. Please let me know if it makes the flow easier or harder to follow. I have seen many different ways of dealing with writing character's thoughts out. I hope that this will work for everyone.}

• Notes(3)- I am using google translate to put English into Latin. Please forgive any mistakes (I don't know Latin so I am hoping that the translations are close to what I want to say.) **Grinning**

After hanging the phone back up Tara walked into the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of water. Moving to sit at the counter she opened and drained the bottle. Slow, hot tears ran down over her cheeks. {How did things get so messed up. Goddess give me the wisdom and strength to save her. I cant lose her now.} Tara dried her face, and set her shoulders as she got up. She threw away the empty bottle, and headed back upstairs to her room.

(Chapter 4)

Once Buffy, Anya, and Xander had returned with food and supplies Tara immediately began casting every ward and protection spell she could find in her books. Dawn stayed with her carrying the supplies, and handing Tara the things she asked for. Anya sat with Willow, gently holding her hand, and talking softly to the red head as she slept. Buffy and Xander began to place weapons within easy reach in every room in the house.

As soon as the house was secure Buffy made Tara sit and eat before she let her take some food up to Willow. Tara was only able to get Willow to take a few bites before the red head passed out from exhaustion. Tara changed into shorts and a tank top. She climbed into bed, and gently pulled Willow into her arms. Tears slowly made tracks down her cheeks as she let go of the pain, fear, and frustration. Eventually sleep claimed her. Buffy and Dawn shared Buffy's room as neither of them wanted to be alone that night. Dawn told Xander and Anya they could use her room so they wouldn't have to sleep on the floor or couch.

At 4:30 in the morning Willow woke from the most restful sleep she'd had in months. She felt warm and at peace. It took a few minutes for her to realize that she wasn't dreaming. She truly was wrapped in Tara's strong, warm embrace. It was the first time she felt warm since she drove Tara from her life. She lay quietly trying to get her mind around the idea that the people she had hurt so much … still loved her. They still wanted to allow her to be part of their lives, and they seemed to really want to help her. It overwhelmed her that they could be so forgiving.

She noticed after a little time passed that her body began to tremble. Willow carefully extricated herself from Tara's arms not wanting to disturb the amazing woman that had possession of her heart and soul. She started to go towards the stairs when a bout of nausea hit her. She barely made it to the bathroom before getting sick. She ended up dry heaving for about 5 minutes, and was grateful that she hadn't eaten much the day before. As soon as she was sure that the enforced intimacy with porcelain was over for now Willow splashed cold water on her face. She slowly and quietly made her way downstairs.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep Willow made her way to the kitchen. She retrieved the cleaning supplies from under the sink, and began a detailed scrubbing of every surface she could reach. The intense focus on a mind numbing, physical activity was the only thing that had kept her sane through the withdrawals over the last couple of months. She started removing everything from a cabinet or drawer, cleaning and sanitizing the space, then replacing the items before moving to the next. She cleaned steadily focusing intently on her breathing, and calming the tremors in her body. Within a few hours every shelf, door, drawer, counter, and appliance was sparkling clean. Starting at the back door and working towards the dining room she meticulously scrubbed and rinsed the floor. Willow was so absorbed in her task that she didn't hear anything other than her own breathing.

Upstairs Tara woke. She opened her eyes to see that it was just after 9:00 am. The blonde Wiccan sat up, and turned to wake Willow. Her heart stopped when she saw the bed was empty beside her. She could still see the boxes that held Willow's things so she knew that yesterday wasn't a dream. Tara threw a robe on, and quickly moved to check the bathroom for her red head. Finding it empty she began to panic. {Oh Goddess, what if I messed up the protection spells, and Rack got in while we were sleeping? Please Goddess, let me find her safe. I can't lose her again.} Tara raced to Buffy's room and woke her. "Buffy, I woke up and Willow wasn't in our room or the bathroom. Please help me find her fast."

Buffy pulled the taller blonde into a quick hug, and grabbed her robe as they rushed from the room. They checked all the rooms upstairs first before heading down to search the rest of the house. As the got to the bottom of the stairs Buffy got hit with a strong scent of cleaners. She grabbed Tara's wrist and followed the smell to the kitchen.

At first they didn't see anyone. Hearing water splash lightly Tara stepped around the island, and spotted the red head kneeling, scrubbing the floor in total concentration. She moved to sit behind Willow on the floor. Tara began to softly hum not wanting to scare Willow with sudden touch or movement. Buffy went back upstairs to get changed once they had found out her missing friend was alright.

Gradually the sound of humming filtered into the red head's consciousness. She sat back on her heels and looked around curiously. She blushed a light red, and ducked her head away in embarrassment when she saw Tara sitting calmly behind her.

Tara reached over and gently raised the red head's gaze to her own. She leaned in and captured trembling lips in a soft searching kiss. She let her hand slide to the back of the red head's neck, and softly massage her nape. "Good morning Willow. Uhm … how long have you been down here cleaning?"

"I … uh… I woke up around 4:30, and have pretty much been down here since then. It helps a little to focus on small, repetitive tasks when I start getting shaky." Willow's eyes got a panicked look in them. "Oh Goddess, I didn't wake you up did I? I'm so sorry. I was trying to be real quiet so you could get your rest."

Tara gave her a tender smile. "No sweetie, you didn't wake anyone up. I was surprised when I woke, and you weren't next to me though."

Willow pulled back slightly suddenly feeling ashamed, and dropped her gaze to her shaking hands. "I scared you didn't I? Of course I did. Goddess, I didn't even have the decency to leave you a note. I'm selfish and insensitive. I'm so sorry I made you worry. You probably thought I ran away. I know I can't be trusted anymore. No one should ever make the mistake of trusting me again. I want to be better, but I don't know if I can anymore." Raising her desperate eyes to Tara's the red head poured every bit of assurance she had into her words. "I swear to you Tara I will keep every promise I make to you if it's in my ability to do so. I know how big and kind your heart is, how generous you are, and I want to make sure that you're safe and happy. Please believe me Tara, please, I swear that I will never run away from you. … If you want me to go away … I'll go. I just want you to be happy and safe. It would destroy me if anything happened to you. I've already hurt you so much. Please baby, I only want you to be happy. Please, tell me how to make you happy, …please."

Tara reached out and softly cupped Willow's cheek with her hand. "You make me happy Willow." She applied gentle pressure to bring the red head's face closer to her. "You are so strong, sweetie. You fought so hard to get away from the pull of black magick. Very few have ever been able to do that, and the ones that did had others helping them. You did it all on your own sweetie. I am so proud of you. Being able to touch you, to kiss you, to hold you again makes my heart sing with joy. I'm not going to let go of you now that I have you back again. I refuse to give you up. You belong to me just as much as I belong to you. " Tara leaned in the last couple of inches, and caught the lips of the stunned girl in a ravishing kiss.

Willow's mind slowed to a stop as she let the miracle of Tara's love envelop her. Unconsciously her hands moved to glide around Tara's neck, and bury themselves in the silken blonde hair. Tara snaked her free arm around Willow's back, and pulled the girl over her legs. Following the pressure of her love's arm the red head let herself be pulled closer, and swung a leg over Tara's lap. The tall blonde moaned in pleasure at the feel of her girl opening herself without hesitation for Tara's exploration. She moved her hands to the smaller girl's hips, pushing their way under the bottom of the shirt she wore. They both groaned in ecstasy at the feel of skin touching skin again. Tara slid her hands around Willow's back, and down over the pajama bottoms to grasp desperately at the red head's ass. She pulled Willow tighter against her molten heat, thrusting her hips up into the girls center.

Willow was floating in a sea of sensation. She surrendered all control to the blonde goddess that was filling her whole existence with feelings of pleasure and love. She let Tara move her body any way the blonde Wiccan wanted to. She shuddered as she felt her center being pressed strongly against Tara's. Tears were flowing from her eyes as the small bit of her brain that still worked was in wondering awe that this amazing woman could still want her. She vowed to herself that she would do anything, give everything to make Tara happy.

Dawn walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she rounded the corner of the island she let out an ear piercing squeal. "Oh, I am totally not here. I'm gonna be up in my room, with my headset on, listening to my music, really loud. You guys are so cute together." She gushed as she turned, and bolted from the room grinning.

The two surprised Wiccan's looked at each other, and started laughing softly. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other in a soul healing hug. Willow pulled back slightly, and gazed into her love's eyes. "I don't understand why you still want me, or how you could forgive me for what I've done. I will never be able to forgive myself for hurting you. All I do know is that I will do everything I can to make you happy again. I love you with everything I am. I am yours completely and irrevocably. I belong to you body, mind, heart, and soul. I still don't know why you would want a broken shell like me, but I will treasure this gift for the rest of my life." She leaned back in, and placed chaste kisses on Tara's lips, eyes, and cheeks.

Willow pulled back slowly. "I should probably get the cleaning supplies put away so breakfast can be made." She began to try and get up, but Tara held her firmly on her lap.

Tara looked deep into the red head's eyes. She raised one hand to trace lightly over the scar that cut across the smaller woman's forehead. It was a reminder of the pain her love had been suffering alone. "Willow that can wait for a minute. … I can't begin to imagine what you have been through over the last couple of months. I want to be here for you from now on. I need for you to be able to talk to me about everything you are feeling. Can you do that? Even if it seems almost impossible to talk about? Can you give that to me?"

"I will try to tell you everything Tara. I don't want there to be any secrets between us. Sometimes it may be hard for me to say things, but I will try."

"That's all I ask sweetie." Tara wrapped one hand around Willow's neck, and lightly encouraged the red head to bring her lips within range. The moment she could reach the blonde tenderly captured Willow's mouth. She tightened her grasp around the smaller woman pouring her love into the embrace. After a few moments they eased back from one another.

Willow pulled reluctantly away from her love. With a soft sigh she turned, began putting the cleaning supplies away. Neither woman noticed that Willow's hands weren't shaking anymore.

Tara stood, and watched with a small smile as her love organized the cleaning supplies by type and size. "Would you like pancakes this morning, Will?"

Willow looked up with a wistful smile. "That sounds wonderful baby. I have missed your pancakes so much, but I have missed you so much more. Could you make funny shapes?"

"If funny shapes is what my girl wants. Then funny shapes they will be." The blonde set about making the batter, and began frying up enough pancakes to feed a small army.

Willow set the table, and got out the toppings that everyone liked to put on their pancakes. By the time she was finished she had begun to shake and sweat. Her head started to spin, and she called out for Tara as she fell to the floor. Pain seared through her. Her body curled in on itself and shook.

Tara ran into the room yelling for Buffy. She slid down, and cradled the tortured woman. "Oh sweetie. Shhh. I'm here. It will be alright. … I'm here sweetie. I've got you." Tears ran down her face as she saw the agony her girl was feeling.

Buffy sprinted into the room followed by the others. "Oh God. What can I do Tara?"

Tara raised her gaze to them. "Help me get her back up to bed, and someone needs to go watch the food before it burns." Tara adjusted her grip on the red head to let the slayer help carry her up to bed.

Willow could hear voices around her, but was unable to focus enough to hear what was going on. When she first felt arms go around her the pain began to subside a little. The longer the arms were there the less pain she felt. When the arms started to shift she reached out, and desperately grabbed one of them to maintain contact. She didn't know why, but somehow the touch of this person was helping her. Since she couldn't talk at the moment, she spoke through her actions. Letting the person know what she needed. She felt another pair of arms supporting her as she was lifted and carried.

Dawn rushed ahead of the blondes to open the bedroom door, and pull the covers down. The two blondes put Willow on the bed as gently as they could. The red head kept a fierce grip on Tara's arm as the blonde lay down next to her. Tara wrapped herself around the whimpering girl. The blonde Wiccan began to let some of her energy flow over the shaking woman in her arms. As she did this she noticed a drastic change. Willow's body stopped shaking after only a few moments.

Gradually the red head's body relaxed. She took a deep breath, and turned her head to look at the amazing woman that had her wrapped up safe in strong arms. Surprise and awe shone from her eyes. "How were you able to make the pain and shakes go away? Not that I'm complaining. No, far from it. I am very grateful. Thank you so very much." Willow slowly turned her aching body in Tara's arms, and tentatively slid her arms around the blonde. She began running her hands along Tara's back, and rested her head against her love's chest with a contented sigh.

Tara rolled a little so she could pull the red head more fully on top of her. Still feeling the heat and passion from their earlier make out session in the kitchen Tara's arms tightened. One of her hands moved up so she could run her fingers through silky red hair scratching lightly over the scalp. Her other hand slid down to cover and massage Willow's ass. She gently separated the red head's legs with one of her thighs, and sighed deeply when she connected with the girls sex. Willow moaned as her body instinctively rocked slightly into Tara's. The jarring sound of the doorbell broke the enchantment that had fallen over the two lovers.


End file.
